the_third_and_a_half_reichfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah Hannah is a generation 4 member who joined shortly after the Civil War ended. His nickname is derived from his old kik name, "Hannah Cohen", which was used to catfish perverts and infiltrate ddlg chats for knowledge and/or gainaing admin. Like Grandpa Joe, Hannah is very stubborn, and used to argue with everyone (mostly Gopnikkk, who is also very stubborn). This led to many problems, although as of now, he has completely stopped arguing. Hannah was very inactive and absent for a long period of time somewhere between generations 14 and 18 Telegram War During the telegram war, New Josh had tried to get the chat to use telegram instead of kik. Hannah was one of the many spies/moles sent to the telegram chat to take down Josh. As it turns out, Josh was 0 threat and not a single person wanted to join him, and he stopped existing entirely. Temporarily Kicked Out It was at this time that Hannah made numerous unsavory remarks about female member Barry about her being a "thot" or "whore" for her sending leg pics. Hannah being a hypocritical retard, instead of apologizing, escalated situations to where previous friends of his (including but not limited to Kermit, Barry, Maddie, Ethan, and Gopnikkk) started to hate him. Because of all the constant argument and insults from Hannah, Grandpa decided to temp ban him, which led to a massive argument in their DMs, with many curses and insults flung around. In an insane stroke of luck, things calmed down and the 2 most stubborn members had worked the issues out, and after about two weeks of temp ban, Hannah was welcomed back in (much to the chagrin of Gopnikk, Ethan, Kermit, and others). Hannah proved himself to still be a cool dude by his participation in the mini-conflict that was Raid Garbage's Battle. After a period of time, everyone grew to not hate him, except Kermit and slightly Gopnikk. Election The election was a massive shitpile flaming anus of an event all because of Hehe. When the old 4th admin Orange became inactive, an election was held to replace him. It was a brutal power struggle between main candidates Hannah and Barry, although some others tried to run. The very unreliable vote system, which was rigged by Hehe, never worked, and many arguments came over who would be the new admin all because Hehe rigged it in Hannah's favor (which Hannah had nothing to do with). Mole Ventures Hannah would frequently mole in other chats to help screw them over, hiding under multiple identities, some of which are Hannah Cohen, Alice, and Marie. His alias of Marie, and moleing pictures originate from very old short time member Marie, a young woman who was (claimed to be, at least) 18 years old. She "dated" New Josh and sent nudes to him and other people till New Josh started getting cocky and called her his slut and similar other things, which prompted her to end their "relationship". Hannah befriended Marie, who let him and others use pictures of her that she supplied whenever asked, to assure any odd requests or timestamps could be provided for absolutely fool-proof moleing. Marie suddenly vanished after a short time, and Hannah still uses her pictures to infiltrate others. Trivia * Hannah and Gopnikk shared an odd friendship, and would sometimes play video games together, and other times be making fun of each other * Gop Hannah and Ethan all played games together for a while, dubbing themselves the Pee Pee Boys * Hannah was only his nickname for a short while while he was moleing a group, but for some reason, it stuck the most * Because Hannah defended Hehe when he first joined in Generation 7, Hehe took a special liking to Hannah Category:Characters Category:Reich Members Category:Mexicans